Heart of a Demon
by DarksMasterRen
Summary: Two heros must help the keyblade masters with their own keyblades to save the worlds from the heartless pairings soraxkairi ocxoc I changed the title ON HOLD till i get more reviews.
1. Chapter 1

BWA HA HA HA HA HA well anyways this is a kingdom hearts story as you guessed but do realize this story will be confusing at times and this is meant to be a ocxoc soraxkairi fic also this is before kingdom hearts 1 well the first part is anyway its sorta like my way of the story (disclaimer:i dont own kingdom hearts chars but i do own sen and ren.

--------chapter one------some where on a planet with no name

_darkness light nothing.witch is good witch is bad.what is bad.what is good.the darkness is considered bad but i think its mearly misunderstood._

_where am i this darkness does this mean im misunderstood. may...be._

"SEEEEEEEN WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM"said a loud yet sweet voice.

"Im up im up"said the guy known as sen.sen was about 4'7 and had a sleeve less black shirt, long black pants,black shoes(no his feet are normal sized not sora sized),he had short black hair and had a few spikes here and there,he had emerald colored eyes,and he wore a emerald connected to a black chain(as you can tell black is his favorite color)."Jesus Ren do you have to be so loud"

"Yes i do other wise you'll never wake up"said ren.ren had wore the same things sen did (and she was a bit shorter) but everything was white not black even her hair witch was so long it went to her side and had no spikes and insted of a emerald eyes or a emerald neckless they were ruby colored."now then we have to get going before the heartless come"

"right right" said sen as he and ren walked down a small road they were in a cross road for about 2 days resting and thinking on where to go next as far as they could tell they were the only ones on this planet and theese black things called heartlesss kept coming to the planet to attack them.

-------an-just so you know ren was having the same dream as sen except it was about light not darkness-----BACK TO THE STORY

soon they came on to a clearing all that surrounded them was trees they had some how walked into a forest without knowing

"I've got a bad feeling about this"said sen

"me too"said ren who had moved closer to sen

then about 5000 neo shadows surrounded them"damn"both of them said in their minds

they both puled out a weapon that looked like a key but ren's was red where as sen's was green(think of sora's ultimate keyblade in kh2 and how it looked like just completly red or green).the heartless surrouned them and closed in on them about 20 jumped into the air just to be cut by ren's keyblade.

---after about 20 minutes----

both sen and ren where breathing heavily and the heartless kept coming when they started at 5000 went to 1000 and now is at 100000000(ouch)

suddenly sen got a idea_."maybe if i become that demon of heart thing ren told me about i can beat theese guys then again she said that if i try to become that i might lose my heart to the heartless _thought sen a the heartless began to circle around him and ren._but it's worth a shot if i can keep her safe...then i'll try anything". "lets see first i need a keyblade check second i need a heartless 100000000 checks next i need a heartless to pull out my heart but stop it half way that could be tricky "_thought sen as he put his keyblade though another heartless.

"Sen what are y-"her questions were answered as sen took a heartless by the neck and put it to his chest where his heart was the heartless started to pull it out but as soon as it got out about half way it got its head chopped off by a very pissed ren.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU YOU YOU BAKA" yelled ren as she slapped him

he just smiled despite the red mark on his face"Well i couldn't let you have all the fun now could i"said sen as his whole body began to turn to a blood red color.

ren just started in awe and fear awe because no one actually was able to do this before (of course she really didn't know this she only knew 1 person her whole life)and fear because she only read the demon of heart out of a peice of paper she found on a heartless it was supposed to be VERY VERY VERY DANGEROUS.

finally sen was now fully red and his eyes were nothing but black"HA HA HA HA now then"the heartless began to cower in fear as they walked away from the '_demon_'

sen pulled out his keyblade witch now was covered in a black aura and he slashed it once and half the heartless were gone he then slashed again and killed the other ones he slowly started to turn to normal just as ren came to her senses he started to fall back as his keyblade vanished and he turned to normal once more.just as he started to fall ren ran over cought him put his head on her lap and began to cry.she noticed his heartbeat was getting slower and slower.

"no...no...no ...NONONONO NOT SEN NOT MY SEN"cried ren as she began to cry harder but she stopped when she felt somthing on her shoulder.as a reflex she took out her keyblade and slashed behind her only to her a clinging sound as her keyblade hit somthing.she turned around her eyes still a little red from crying and saw a small figure in a black coat and huge round ears and a silver handled gold bladed keyblade in its hand.(you know who it is)"who...who are you and why do you have the keyblade"asked ren as she put away her keyblade and turned back to sen

"I am king mickey of disney castle as for the keyblade thats for me to know and for you not to know"said the figure known as mickey

"well what do you want mickey"

"first off to tell you that your leaving this planet"

"NO IM NOT GOING ANY WHERE TILL SEN IS BETTER"yelled ren as she picked sen up and put him in her arms in a defencive stance

"i understand that but theres nothing wrong with him"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHINGS WRONG HIS HEART BECOMING SLOW"

"no his heart is fine it just slowed down because the demon of heart puts a lot of straine on the brain once its used if you don't believe me check his heart beat again.

ren did that and his heart rate was back to normal she sighed in happyness but then she got a grim look on her face"This won't work you don't know him like i do as soon as we go to a new world he'll leave to look for the heartless plus i'm sure he will use that demon of heart thing again"said ren as she sat sen's head back on her lap

"i see your point but i could blank his mind so he'll forget about heartless and the demon of heart"said mickey taking off his hood

"but then he...he would forget- said ren but she was cut off

"no he won't forget you or himself but he will forget this planet the keyblade the heartless the demon of heart that is if you want to go to this planet"

"I DO but i want to remember it all okay"the king nodded"and is there anyway to make his memorys come back to him incase we're in danger if the heartless find us again or a trying to take over the planet your sending us to" asked ren as she looked at sen

"ya all you have to do is tell him to remeber it's as simple as that"

_"thats it well thats weird"_thought ren"am i the only one that can make his memorys come back to him"the king nodded then put his keyblade to sens head

"ready"

"yeah"

and in a flash of light they were gone

_"the next generation of keyblade masters hmm i feel sorry for the heartless"_thought king mickey as he walked off

------------------end of chapter

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK REV REV REV BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA any way just so you know i'm not good at writing storys so sorry if this is a bad story:(


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE'S uh hi

STORY TIME----

Sora and Kairi were walking down the beach of destiny islands. finally they stopped at in the middle of the beach and laied down beside eachother staring at the stars above them.

"hey Kairi what happened to Riku"asked sora still staring at the stars

"uhhh...he had something else to do"said kairi _damn i hope sora doesn't find out yet_

FLASHBACK---

sora kairi and riku were in their usual spot (the place with the poupu fruit tree)

"Well see ya guys im going to go wait for the metor shower at the beach" said riku walking across the bridge

"Hey wait a sec Riku i need to talk to you about somthing"said kairi running up to him

"sure?"

"follow me"

kairi lead riku into the shack

"so what do you want to ask kairi"

"oh nothing i just wanted to do...this"said kairi as she cut a wire with her hand causing 20 darts to hit riku's back and chest making him fall to the ground uncounious"sorry i had to hit you with stun darts riku but today sora will be allllll mineeee"said kairi while she was tieing riku to a pole in the shack.she open the window so when the metor shadow starts he can still see it if he wakes up in time"_now then it's time for my sora_"thought kairi as she left the shack and went back to sora

"hey sora want to go on a walk with me"said kairi her face slightly pink

"sure kairi"

----END FLASHBACK

_ohhh i hope riku isn't too mad a me_

_---shack--_

I HATE ME LIFE yelled riku still dazed from the darts

---sora and kairi---

kairi started feeling cold(at least thats what she wanted sora to think)so she rolled over now her head was on sora's chest and one of her arms was around his back while the other one was on his chest.sora didnt look shocked at all he just put one arm around her waste and his other hand went through her hair causing both to blush slightly.

"sora i um-"kairi said turning her head to sora

"is somthing wrong kairi"said sora while slightly rubbing her head with his hand.

"its just...nevermind let's just wait for the metors"said kairi looking to the stars again

"all right"said sora as he stopped robbing kairi's head

they watched the stars for at least 2 hours before the metor shower stared neither saying a word the whole time

_"i wonder if riku's okay _thought kairi as the meteors fell

----shack----

"DAMN YOU KAIRI YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO TIE ME UP DAMN IT" yeled riku even though they couldn't hear him

----sora and kairi----

sora and kairi both watched the meteors till somthing caught their attention

"sora do you see that"asked kairi pointing to a small black dot in the middle of the meteors

"yeah what is it it doesn't look like a meteor"

----sky----

"DAMN YOU KING MICKEY AND YOUR STUPID KEY"yelled ren as she fell into a huge body of water and falling uncounious with sen in her arms

---sora and kairi----

"SORA IT"S PEOPLE" yelled kairi as she pulled sora up and toward the water

"RIGHT IM ON IT"said sora as he jumped into the water and came back out with two people on his back

"are they breathing kairi"

"ya but this girl won't let go of the guy"said kairi as she tried to get them away from eachother

"maybe we should take them to my house my parents aren't home right now"said sora as he picked up both the people

"right"

----sora's house----

"all right all put them here on the couch"said sora as he walked to the couch

"right ill go get some blankets and towels"said kairi running to get blankets and towels

"ugh-wha-what happened"said the 'girl' as she lefted up her head

"we found you in the ocean and decided to bring you here to my place so you can rest"said sora sitting in a chair beside the couch

"so can you tell me-"

"US sora not just you" said kairi coming back with 2 blankets and 2 towels

"so can you tell US what happened and your name"said sora

"well um im not sure what happened"said the girl"but my name is ren and he is sen"she said with a smile blush and smile

"i see so are you two a couple or somthing"asked kairi with a evil smirk

ren was now blushing like crazy "WHAT what ever gave you that idea"said ren trying to hide her blush by looking at the ground

"well one your blushing"started kairi"two when we tried to take you to sora's house you would'nt let go and three when you said his name you blushed a little bit

ren was now really really really red"s-s-s-s-o i--imi-imi-m j-jj-u-ust -u-mu-um-mum NEVER MIND"stuttered and yelled ren"so anyways can you tell me where i am"

"my house"said sora joining in on the confersation

"i meant where am i exactly"

"oh this is destiny islands"

"i see well do you mind if i stay here till he gets better"said ren looking at sen with worried eyes

"stay as long as you want me and sora will look after you till he gets better"said kairi putting a blanket and towel on ren and sen then she walked over to sora sat on his lap and but a blanket around them both a little red from it

"_and they thought i was a couple with sen they look more like a husband a wife"_said ren as she looked at them and snuggled up to sen_ "please sen get better soon"_

"hmmm"

"whats wrong kairi"

"i cant help but feeling i for got somthing oh well must just be imagening things"said kairi as she snuggled closer to sora on the chair

------WITH RIKU-----

da...mn ...you...kair...i...and...that...stupid...quarter...stealing...monkey... said riku as he feel asleep still tied up and there was a monkey on his head with his quarter in his hand asleep

------end of chapter-----

yeah the riku thing was just for kicks dont worry riku isn't mad a kairi maybe the monkey for taking his quarter but not kairi so anyway sorry if this weird in anyway so till next time


	3. chars and somthing

AUTHORS NOTES:thanks for reving even if it wasnt much and now i will go do my personalitys for my oc chars cause you know sora kairi and riku maybe the king if you pay attention

------sen very quiet almost never talks and when he does he only talks to ren.

hes not shy he just doesn't like to talk.hes interested in green and black things.hes a lot smarter and tougher then he seems sora would take about 2 minutes to make a plan where as he can make one up on the spot.

---------------ren

LOUD always talks to make up for sens quietness

shes a little shy but still talks alot. shes interested in red and white things.shes not as smart or as tough as sen but is very flexable like she can bend back and touch the back of her shoe with her nose.not that im going to make her do that though

--------------?-------

is this the end of the character charts or the begining well either way i hope this helps you understand sen and ren better if not owell but as you can tell there almost exact opposites

so im working on the 3 chapter now and dont worry about riku hes fine as for the monkey well...lets just say riku took care of him


	4. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTES yo

-----sora's house around midnight-

sen woke up slowly his eye opening and closing over and over again.he then felt his senses coming back and felt a great warmth.he looked to his side and found rens face inchs away from his own and her arms around him.he just stared at her for awhile.

"ren hey ren wake up ren "said sen as he shook ren a little witch was interupted by a punch to his face"_well atleast i know shes okay"_

"hu-SEN YOUR OKAY OH I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU"screached ren as she put her arms around sens neck and began to cry a little in his chest

"um ren mind telling me what happened"

_"oh thats right he doesn't remember"_thought ren"well um some how we ended up falling from the sky and then those two"she pointed at sora and kairi who were still asleep in a chair(how they managed to sleep through the scream ill never know)"found us in the ocean where we fell and they brought us here to rest but"she began to start crying again"i--w-w-a-a-s-s-s-s-os-os-so--w-w-w-or-r---i-iie-e-d-d-a-a-a-b-ou-u---r-y--o----ou-----sen" said ren through sobs and coughs

sen took one hand and grabbed one of her hand then took his other one a stroked her hair"im sorry for making you worry ren"said sen as he gently kissed her on the head causing her to fall back asleep with sen.

-----Riku and the...Monkey?

"DAMN YOU TO HELL MONKEY yelled riku finally being able to get out of the knot he was put in literally. he took out his wooden sword and began to beat on the monkey only to have it snapped into by a-a-a-a-a-QUARTER SWORD(its a big quarter all fear it)

"eeep epppeepepep"

"ill take that"said riku as he took the quarter sword from the monkey and kill him with it.but then as the monkey died the quarter sword disappeared too.

-----------------sora's house

_**sora's dream**_

kairi and sora we're walking down a beach.they stopped stared at each other and slowly moved closer to each other

_**kairi's dream**_

kairi and sora we're walking down a beach.they stopped stared at each other and slowly moved closer to each other

---real world

kairi and sora woke hazly has they got off each other they were about to go to the kitchen when they heard"SON OF A-now now calm down you don't want to wake them up do you-SHUT UP ITS YOUR FAULT ANYWAYS-how is it my fault i don't know how we fell from the sky -GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR SHUT UP SEN-fine fine"the confersation ended and sen walked into the living room out of the kitchen he was in.he sat on the couch then he noticed sora and kairi staring at him.

"yo"said sen with a wave of his hand

"hi"they said in unsion

"so what are your names"

"oh im sora and this is kairi"said sora with a smile sen didn't smile blink or do anyhting for that matter he just turned his head so he wasn't facing them anymore

"okay then sora kairi whos the guy with the silver hair and flash wounds everywhere"asked sen pointing to the window

sora and kairi looked out the window and saw riku carrying a dead monkey on his shoulder walking towards sora's house

"what happened to riku"asked a confused sora

"um im not really sure"said kairi and she was telling the truth i mean all she did was tie him up never did she see a monkey there.then riku blew up the monkey and walked to sora's house like nothing happened at all.he walked through the front door and noticed everyone staring at him and a person he didn't know.

"did i do somthing wrong"asked riku not notceing he still had 3 darts in his butt witch no one saw.

"not at all"said sora and kairi in usion while sen just looked at him like he was the plauge

"whos the kid"asked riku as he sat beside sen who was still staring at him

"oh this is sen"said kairi

"sen eh...why are you looking at me like that"asked riku

"well one your weird looking"that caused riku to scowl"two there are darts in your butt and your sitting down and three you blew up a monkey so now think why shouldn't i be staring at you like this"said sen as he got up and went to the kitchen again

where as riku didnt understand i word he said he toned him out when he said he was weird looking.ren and sen came out of the kitchen side by side.ren had a tray of stakes for five people neatly prepared.she sat the tray on the table pulled out some plates a gave everyone a plate of food.kairi can sora sat back on the chair riku was still siting on the couch and ren and sen sat on the floor.

"so who are these guys"asked riku

"me and kairi found them in the ocean and brought them here"said sora eating a peice of meat

"this is good ren"said kairi taking a peice of meat and putting it in her mouth.

"thanks what do you think sen"asked ren

sen turned to her and a half of the peice of meat he was eating was hanging out of his mouth.witch ren giggled at.sen ate the last part of the meat."its very good ren"said sen as he put another peice of meat in his mouth.ren smiled and went back to her own tray.

"so who the girl and where are you guys from"asked riku

"im ren"said ren

"and we dont remember"they said in unsion

"so you don't know if your from another world"

"well sen wasn't awake at the time but when we got here we came from the sky"said ren

"so if you guys don't remember where your from then how do you know eachother"

"im not sure"said sen

"don't know"_lied _ren

"well why don't you come with us we were going to look for other worlds on our raft"said riku(and yes i thought the raft was stupid but it is needed)

"sure"they said in unsion

"good you guys can help us get supplies for it"

"ok"

"all right after we're done eating we leave"

"um riku i would hate to break it to you but sora and kairi already left"said ren

"huh"riku looked at the chair and there was a note there that said"we left to go work on the raft see ya soon ps.that was good food ren"

"all right lets hurry so we can catch up"said riku putting the note back"huh whered you guys go"

"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT RIKU"

"GAH"riku ran out the door to catch up to them all

-----------raft spot-----

"ok sora you get three logs one rope and some cloth"said kairi"riku you get two seagull eggs and one coconut sen and ren you get six fish and fill this pitcher with fresh water not from the ocean"

"right"they said in unsion and ran off

---------about 1 hour later-------

sen and ren came back with there supplies and gave them to kairi."okay since you guys got your supplies all we have to do is wait for sora and riku"said kairi.as if on cue sora and riku came back with their supplies."good now that we've got everything for today lets just play around for awhile"

sora riku and kairi went to their usual spot where as sen and ren went to a cliff that was right above the shack.they all just stared at the sun set.

--------some where in the darkness---------

"so when do the heartless take that world"said a cloaked figure

"only one day left then that world will be ours"said another figure "go now send the heartless to that world"

"of course lord ansem"said the figure as he bowed and left

"first i think i'll pay a little vist before the world tieds to the darkness"said the figure known as ansem disappeared in a black portal

--------------------end of chapter-----------

so what do you think if you dont think i feel sorry for you:(

anyways next chapter you probaly know whats going to happen

but there one thing i didn't like about the game that im going to change

you might like what i do then again you might not

either way i dont care

so till next time


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

**i wil not continue this story until i get aleast 5 reviews so until then you will have to wait for the next chapters of emerald and ruby demon**


End file.
